Traditional good shelf and booth are composed of lateral pipes and longitudinal pipes, it usually applies lap joints or screws to connect the pipes, the assembly method is complicated, it needs additional tools to assemble, it is also complicated to disassemble, it also needs professional to operate that it is of time waste and labor waste.